Dash for the Dagger
Dominic dreams about Master Mao giving him a Control Dagger, before he left on his quest 6 years ago. Dai Shi makes his way back to the temple, and when he arrives, he's captured by Jellica. The next morning, Dominic tells everyone about his dream & the Control Dagger. After RJ explains the legend of the dagger & the Rhino Nexus, Dom decides to go retrieve the dagger. Theo goes along with him. After ordering Whirnado to destroy the Rangers & Carnisoar to find the remaining 6 Crystal Eyes, Jellica enters with Dai Shi. Upon learning he was trying to enter the Rhino Nexus, Grizzaka tells him he needs the Control Dagger. Dai Shi goes to the Lion Warrior armor and tries to beat Grizzaka, but he fails and is imprisoned. Dominic makes a pit stop to a small restaurant. Theo thinks his being irresponsible & wasting time. But Dom then reaches behind the seat & pulls out the Dagger. Frustrated at Dominic's hiding place, Theo takes the dagger and says Dom is no longer allowed to touch it. In the rush to get back to the loft, Theo & Dom share a cab with a lady headed to the Laundromat. Camille goes to Dai Shi, who tells her he needs the Control Dagger to enter the Rhino Nexus. Camille leaves to retrieve the dagger. When Whirnado shows up to attack the city, the Red, Yellow & Wolf Rangers arrive to stop him. The Rangers call Theo & Dom for help, but then Theo realizes that he lost the Control Dagger. Camille attacks the Yellow Ranger, and is able to learn the location of the Control Dagger. Theo & Dominic return to the Laundromat & begin a frantic search for the Control Dagger. The Wolf & Jungle Master Tiger & Cheetah Rangers unite their powers to take Whirnado down. The monster is back & bigger through the power of Zocato. The Wolf Ranger goes to battle in the Wolf Pride Megazord. Dom finally manages to find the dagger tumbling in a dryer, and gives it to Theo. But Theo gives it back to him and tells him to take it straight to the loft. When the Jungle Master Jaguar Ranger joins the fight, the Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord & then add Bat Power. They then destroy Whirnado. But before he was destroyed, Whirnado embedded an egg into the ground. On his way back to the loft, Dom tries to rescue a woman being robbed, only to find it's a trap set by Camille & the Rinshi. The Rhino Ranger takes care of the Rinshi, and then focuses on Camille. Before Camille can get the dagger, the other Rangers show up and blast her away from it. But when the Rhino Ranger gets a bit too cocky, Camille uses her tongue to grab the Control Dagger, and then escapes. Before they can go after the dagger, the earth shakes & the Rangers return to the scene of Whirnado's destruction. Only they find a new monster, Whiricane. The team takes on the new fowl monster. All the Rangers charge and attack together. Thanks to their combined attack, Whiricane is taken down. But when this bird brain was brought back, it was back to the Jungle Master Megazord. The Rangers use the Fury Fists to destroy Whiricane. The team returns to the loft, but it's time to leave again to get the dagger back. Dom asks RJ why Dai Shi might want it, when it's part of Dominic's destiny. RJ explains the Dominic & Dai Shi's destines might be intertwined. Camille returns to the temple and gives Dai Shi the dagger, allowing him to escape from his prison.